


Ma meilleure amie

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Alya est ma meilleure amie. Mais également celle que j'aime. Celle qui fait battre mon cœur...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Kudos: 3





	Ma meilleure amie

Alya… ma meilleure amie. Celle que j’aime, aussi. Évidemment, ce n’est pas quelque chose que j’ai osé lui dire, ou que j’oserais à un quelconque moment… J’ai trop peur que cela gâche notre amitié, après tout.

Oui, être sa meilleure amie me convient très bien, si ça me permet de rester à ses côtés. Certes, c’est souvent un peu compliqué, surtout au vu de notre amitié très tactile, mais ça n’a que peu d’importance.

Je continuerais de rester son amie, même si mon cœur flanche à chaque fois qu’elle me serre dans ses bras, quand elle me sourit, ou quand son regard s’illumine lorsqu’elle parle de Ladybug.

Même si c’est dur d’aligner des pensées et des phrases cohérentes quand elle est à mes côtés.

– Eh, Mari ?

– Hm ?

Elle semblait assez gênée, les joues légèrement plus sombres que d’habitude, et son regard n’osant pas croiser le mien. La voir ainsi fit chauffer mes joues, et je priais pour que cela ne se remarque pas.

– Tu… Tu es vraiment passée à autre chose ? Pour Adrien, je veux dire.

– Oui… Pourquoi ?

Après tout, c’était elle qui était dans mon cœur à présent.

– Je me demandais… Je… J’ai jamais mentionné ça avant, vu que tu n’avais d’yeux que pour lui, et que je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié…

Comprenais-je bien la situation ? Était-elle vraiment en train de… ?

Je sentais mes joues chauffer plus que jamais, et mon cœur s’emballer dans ma poitrine.

– Je suis amoureuse de lui.

Avant de s’arrêter brusquement.

– Eh ?

– Je… Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui quand il a commencé à être plus à l’aise avec nous. À agir comme il était vraiment.

Oui. Ce moment où j’ai réalisé qu’il n’était pas qui il me fallait. Et que cette personne avait été à mes côtés depuis le début de l’année.

– Tu… aimes Adrien ?

Je ne parvenais pas à penser à autre chose, si ce n’est à la douleur qui s’intensifiait dans ma poitrine.

– Oui. Et… Je pense que je vais lui dire aujourd’hui, comme ça je… Mari ? Ça va ?

Je sentais des larmes piquer mes yeux, et elle avait dû les voir.

– Oui ! Oui ! Tout va bien, c’est génial ! Hm… Au-Aujourd’hui donc…

Elle fronça les sourcils, un air inquiet sur le visage.

– Tu es sûre… Tu ne l’aimes vraiment plus, hein ?

– Je t’assure ! Vraiment, je suis passée à autre chose. C’est juste que… Je ne m’y attendais pas ! Donc… Tu comptes aller le voir maintenant ?

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, avant de hocher la tête.

– Je pense, enfin, il faut que je le trouve, et j’avoue que je suis un peu stressée… Il n’a jamais montré d’intérêt pour moi… Donc je ne pense pas qu’il m’aime.

– Qui pourrait ne pas t’aimer ?

C’était sorti tout seul, et j’eus à peine le temps d’enregistrer ce que je venais de dire que mon sang monta à mon visage, alors que je bredouillais.

– Enfin, c’est que tu es géniale ! Et euh… Tu es ma meilleure amie. Donc il va t’aimer ! Comme je le fais ! Ah, non, pas comme je le fais, juste… N-Ne t’en fais pas, je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer. Je peux même mener l’enquête si tu veux !

Elle rigola, de ce rire qui faisait chavirer mon cœur, avant de répondre.

– Non, ça ira, pas de plan farfelu pour moi. Par contre, je veux bien que tu m’aides à le chercher, Nino n’est pas avec lui, donc je n’en ai aucune idée.

– Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Je t’enverrais un message si je le trouve. Et si on ne se recroise pas… Bonne chance !

– Merci.

Et sur ces mots, nous nous séparâmes. Une fois que je fus hors de sa vue, je laissais mes larmes couler. Étrangement, c’était simplement des larmes silencieuses, ne voulant cependant pas s’arrêter de couler. Je me sentais mal, mais… Que pouvais-je y faire, après tout… ?

J’essuyais mon visage, avant d’essayer de reprendre contenance, puis de partir chercher Adrien. Et je le trouvais, sûrement avant Alya, vu qu’elle n’était pas là.

– Hey.

– Oh, salut Marinette !

Je lui lançais un faible sourire, avant de dire.

– Alya te cherche… Elle voulait te parler d’un truc.

Et de sortir mon portable pour envoyer un rapide message à la concernée, pour lui signaler avoir trouvé le garçon.

– De quoi ?

– C’est pas à moi de te le dire. Donc je resterais muette.

Il fit la moue avant de demander.

– Vous vous êtes mises ensemble, c’est ça ?

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, et je dus lutter pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

– Non…

Ma voix tremblait légèrement, et je tentais de couvrir ça en lançant.

– Pourquoi cette tête, par contre ? Je t’intéresse ?

Il lâcha un petit rire.

– Non, pas toi.

Avant de réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire.

– Enfin, je-

– Tu l’aimes elle ?

Ses joues virèrent à l’écarlate avant qu’il ne bredouille.

– C’est que… Oui. Enfin non. Si. Mais je ne voulais pas m’interposer, vu que tu l’aimes, et que-

– Adrien. On dirait moi quand j’essayais de te parler avant !

Il baissa les yeux avant de souffler.

– Désolé.  
Je vis Alya arriver du coin de l’œil, et lui lançais.

– Eh, Adrien. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, vraiment. Bon, je te laisse avec elle du coup.

Et sur ces mots, je m’enfuis, laissant les deux ensemble. Je ne voulais pas assister à ça. Je me posais alors dans un endroit tranquille, en laissant mes larmes couler.

– C’est fini… Tikki… Je n’ai plus aucune chance…

Et même si j’avais déjà été convaincue du contraire…

Je ne savais même pas si j’arriverais à supporter de la voir avec lui, à supporter qu’elle soit simplement ma meilleure amie…

**Author's Note:**

> Ma foi...J'arrive pas à avoir d'idées mignonnes ces derniers temps !
> 
> (Enfin, si vous regardez les dates de publications, j'ai ENFIN fini de crossposter tous les Alyanette de mon compte Wattpad...je passerais au reste plus tard !  
> Vive le Alyanette !)


End file.
